


Anatomy Practice with Din

by Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter/pseuds/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter
Summary: Practicing anatomy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Anatomy Practice with Din

I tried, I really did, But the head looks like it's on wrong. that 3/4 rear head view is tricky 

https://itdoesntmatt3r.tumblr.com/post/643514905863045120/practice-with-anatomy-i-need-more-practice-i


End file.
